Sweet
by lucciola kim
Summary: Akaki/oneshoot/squel/romance/ Tapi apakah Akashi benar-benar menyukainya? Kise bertekad untuk mencari tau hal itu. / "Kau memang menjadi pengganggu untuk Daiki. Kau juga tidak pantas untuk Atsushi..." / "Lalu… Kenapa Akashi-chi menyukaiku?"


**Sweet**

**Akashi x Kise**

**Lucciola Kim**

**.**

**Kuroko No Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**Karena ini squel **_**Akashi love…?**_** Jadi disarankan untuk membacanya terlebih dahulu.  
Squel ini ditulis setelah saya nonton anime KnB dan jatuh cinta dengan sang Emperor eye. Enjoy it ^^**

**.**

**.**

Semuanya masih terlihat sama. Musim semi belum berakhir. Pohon Sakura di sepanjang jalan masih berbunga dengan indah. Ya, semua masih terlihat sama. Tapi tidak dengan hari-hari Kise Ryouta. Semenjak mendapatkan mandat –perintah- dari yang mulia raja Akashi, status Kise berubah dari single menjadi taken. Dan semuanya menjadi tidak sama lagi di mata Kise.

Seperti saat ini, biasanya Kise akan datang ke ruang latihan dengan senyuman lebar ala model miliknya. Tapi sekarang si pirang itu malah terdiam di depan pintu ruang latihan. Otak dan batinnya berperang. Apa yang harus dilakukannya nanti? Bagaimana sikapnya saat bertemu dengan anggota _Kiseki No Sedai_ yang lain? Terlebih dengan Akashi. Oh Kise berharap dirinya itu actor bukannya model. Dengan begitu ia bisa menipu kakaknya, berpura-pura sakit –karena kepalanya bocor oleh lemparan gunting Akashi kemarin- dan tidak masuk sekolah.

Mengingat kejadian kemarin, Kise mendadak sebal. Di dunia ini mana ada orang melempar gunting kepada kekasihnya sendiri? Apalagi mereka baru saja jadian. Dalam hati ia mengutuk Midorima yang dulu pernah membawa gunting sebagai _lucky item_. Sejak meminjam gunting Midorima, Akashi terobsesi dengan benda keramat sialan itu. Dan email dari teman-temannya semalam malah membuat Kise ingin menangis.

**From : Kuroko-chi**

**To : Kise Ryouta**

**Kise-kun apakah kau pulang dengan selamat?**

Oke, ini pertanyaan yang normal. Mengingat Akashi bisa saja membunuh Kise, memotongnya kecil-kecil lalu membuangnya ke sungai. Walaupun Akashi bukan pembunuh berdarah dingin. Tapi siapa tau, semua menjadi mungkin di tangan Akashi.

**From : Aomine-chi**

**To : Kise Ryouta**

**Oi Kise, jangan mau kalau diajak Akashi masuk kamar berdua. Berbahaya!**

Kise hampir saja melempar ponselnya saat membaca email itu. Wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus hingga mengeluarkan asap dari lubang telinga. Dasar Aomine hentai! Ia hanya bisa menjerit dalam hati karena takut dilempar panci tetangga kalau berteriak malam-malam. Sebenarnya kalau diamati lebih dalam, siapa yang hentai disini? Aomine tidak menjelaskan apapun. Mungkin saja ace _Kiseki No Sedai _itu khawatir Kise akan dicabik-cabik jika hanya berdua dengan Akashi. Baiklah, biarkan saja Kise dengan imaginasinya sendiri.

**From : Murasakibara-chi**

**To : Kise Ryouta**

**Sebagai perayaan, besok kau harus mentraktirku Kise-chin.**

Bibir Kise mengerucut tiga senti. Kenapa harus ia yang mentraktir? Oh dunia sungguh tidak adil. Tentu saja Murasakibara akan memalaknya. Mana berani raksasa itu memalak Akashi, bisa-bisa dia yang akan dijadikan menu pembukanya.

**From : Midorima-chi**

**To : Kise Ryouta**

**Menurut Oha Asa urutan Sagitarius ada di atas Gemini. Jadi saranku, lebih baik kau terima nasibmu Kise. Kalau kau tidak ingin terkena sial, kau harus membawa boneka Rilakuma. **_**Lucky item**_**-mu besok, **_**nanodayo**_**.**

Dimana Kise bisa mendapatkan boneka Rilakuma tengah malam seperti ini? Saran Midorima sama sekali tidak membantu. Ia ingin bunuh diri saja daripada mati dibunuh Akashi.

Kise menggeleng pelan. Tidak mungkin Akashi membunuhnya. Si setan merah itu menyukainya, jadi hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi –lupakan insiden lemparan gunting sebelumnya. Tapi apakah Akashi benar-benar menyukainya? Kise bertekad untuk mencari tau hal itu. Setelah kembali ke alam sadarnya, Kise menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu membuka pintu ruang latihan. Nasib cintanya dipertaruhkan hari ini.

"Kau terlambat tiga menit, Ryouta."

_Gleeek_…

Baru juga kaki kanannya saja yang melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan, suara Akashi sudah menyapa gendang telinganya dengan merdu.

"Latihanmu ditambah tiga puluh menit."

"Su-sumimasen…" ucap Kise terbata, "Ta-tapi Akashi-chi, saat itu kau tidak menghukumku…" cicit Kise.

"Saat itu kau sudah berusaha berlari dari stasiun. Tapi tadi kau terlambat kerena melamun di depan pintu. Apa aku salah, Ryouta?"

Muka Kise langsung pucat pasi. "Sumimasen…" ucapnya dengan nyawa setengah melayang sementara sang kapten sudah sibuk dengan urusannya memantau grub basket kedua. Darimana Akashi tau ia melamun di depan pintu? Jerit Kise dalam hati. Apa mata Akashi juga bisa tembus pandang? Itu sangat mengerikan.

"Kise? Apa kau tidak membawa boneka Rilakuma hari ini? Pantas saja, _nanodayo_…" komentar Midorima.

"Oi kise, kalian tidak jadi pacaran?" tanya Aomine.

"Haah… Kalau begitu tidak ada perayaan hari ini?" sahut Murasakibara dengan nada malas, seperti biasanya.

"Kise-kun, ini!" Kuroko mengulurkan tissue dengan tampang datarnya. Membuat Kise semakin banjir air mata. Untuk kedua kalinya Kise merasa dikhianati oleh teman warna-warninya.

**.**

**Sweet**

**Lucciola Kim**

**.**

Mencoba melawan tekanan batin yang ada, tekad Kise tidak surut. Si pirang itu sudah mencari di internet bagaimana cara untuk mengetahui apakah pasangan kita mencintai kita atau tidak. Dan cara yang paling ampuh adalah dengan membuatnya cemburu. Jealous. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, Kise melakukan cara itu saat istirahat latihan.

Setelah sempat menghilang sesaat untuk pergi ke _Konbini_ [mini market] terdekat, Kise kembali dengan membawa beberapa snack dan minuman. Tentu saja hal itu untuk mendukung maksud tersembunyinya.

"Aomine-chi, ini untukmu! Kau sudah berlatih dengan giat tadi," senyum Kise pada si biru tua.

Aomine mengernyit pelan sambil mengusap peluh di wajahnya. Memang sih Kise sering membelikan mereka jajan. Tapi itu melalui proses paksaan, bukan sukarela seperti ini.

"Oishii ssu-yo… [enak lho…] Hai', cobalah!"

Si biru tua bimbang melihat sepotong choco cip di depan mulutnya yang disodorkan Kise. Menimang-nimang apakah Kise punya maksud tersembunyi. Tapi berhubung sifat Kise memang kekanak-kanakan, sepertinya itu hal yang wajar. Jadi setelah menghapus perasaan curiganya, Aomine melahap choco cip itu langsung dari tangan Kise.

"Bagaimana? Oishii?" tanya Kise dengan semangat yang tidak wajar. Tanpa diketahui Aomine, mata kuning itu sebenarnya beberapa kali melirik ke Akashi yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka.

"woaaa… Aku baru tau chocho cip ada yang rasa udang (?), kau dapat darimana Kise?" tanya Aomine antusias.

"Aomine-chi suka? Yokatta… Aku akan membelikannya untukmu lagi nanti. Aaaa…" Kise menyodorkan choco cip itu lagi ke mulut Aomine yang langsung disambut oleh ace _Kiseki No Sedai_ itu.

"Ryouta!"

_Gleeek_

Choco cip yang ditelan Aomine terhenti di tenggorokan. Padahal Akashi memanggil Kise, tapi entah kenapa dirinya yang merasa akan tamat setelah ini. Fakta Kise Ryouta adalah pacar Akashi yang sempat terlupakan olehnya sekarang menghantui. Aomine membeku sementara si piring mengulas senyum tipis. Rencananya pasti berhasil.

"Kau mengganggu latihan Daiki. Sudah saatnya dia turun kelapangan untuk _one-on-one_ dengan Shintaro. Jangan jadi pengganggu, Ryouta."

Jleeb

Tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah pisau yang melayang menusuk Kise tepat didada. Kira-kira begitulah kalau di anime. Kata-kata Akashi membuat Kise tertohok. Bukannya cemburu, Akashi malah mengatakan kalau dia adalah pengganggu.

"Oi Kise, kalian tidak jadi pacaran beneran?" bisik Aomine.

Jleeb

Setelah pisau, kini samurai yang melayang menusuk dada Kise. Si model ingin menangis sekarang. Apa Akashi kemarin hanya bermain-main dengannya? Kalau tidak takut mati, Kise pasti sudah gantian melemparkan gunting ke kepala Akashi. Tega-teganya dia mempermainkan Kise. Sayangnya, dihadapan raja iblis itu, semuanya tidak berkutik.

**.**

**Sweet**

**Lucciola Kim**

**.**

Setelah mendapatkan hasil yang sia-sia pada uji coba Aomine, Kise beralih ke sosok raksasa ungu yang sedang melahap stik _pocky_ di pinggir lapangan. Kali ini ia benar-benar akan membuat Akashi cemburu.

"Ne, ne Murasakibara-chi… Ayo _one-on-one_ denganku!"

"Haah? Aku tidak tertarik…" jawab Murasakibara dengan malas.

"Aku punya snack kentang jumbo lhoo…" Kise mengiming-iming snack itu tepat di depan wajah Murasakibara.

"Hanya 5 poin. yang pertama dapat dia yang menang!" balas Murasakibara sambil menyambar makanan ringan itu, mengamankannya sebelum Kise mengambilnya kembali.

"Setuju! Dan yang menang harus mencium yang kalah!"

Semua tersentak mendengar kata-kata Kise. Apa Kise sengaja mencari ajal? Begitu pikir mereka. Melihat Murasakibara memucat, cepat-cepat Kise mengompori.

"Apa kau takut Murasakibara-chi?"

Si ungu melirik pada setan merah yang duduk tenang seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dirinya dilema sekarang. Kalau ia menang dan harus mencium Kise, nyawanya pasti akan menjadi serpihan kecil oleh gunting Akashi. Tapi kalau dia kalah, lebih baik dia pensiun main basket saja. Mau ditaruh dimana tubuh gedenya kalau melawan Kise saja dia kalah? Sungguh pilihan yang sulit.

"Haah… Baiklah kalau kau menyerah. Seharusnya kekuatan yang besar bisa sepadan dengan nyali yang besar juga-ssu."

Kata-kata Kise membangkitkan jiwa Murasakibara, "Aku akan menghancurkanmu!" gumamnya dengan wajah mengerikan.

Ternyata melawan raksasa memang tidak mudah. Tapi mengingat Akashi pernah membuat si ungu itu tunduk saat _one-on-one_, Kise yakin tinggi badan tidak jadi masalah. Karena itu, meskipun sekarang skor sudah 4-0, tapi Kise belum menyerah.

"Kise-kun… Apa dia benar-benar serius bermain?" gumam Kuroko pelan.

"Apa yang dipikirkan bocah kuning itu? Apa kau tau Midorima? Dia bertingkah aneh hari ini." gumam Aomine.

"Itu bukan urusanku, _nanodayo_."

Tepat saat Kise melompat akan memasukan bola, tangan besar Murasakibara menghalanginya. Memukul bola hingga terlepas dari tangan Kise. Sekarang bola berpindah pada Murasakibara.

"Ryouta!" panggil Akashi tiba-tiba.

Si pirang tersenyum tipis. Pasti Akashi tidak akan membiarkannya kalah. Karena itu artinya Murasakibara akan menciumnya.

"Kau tidak pantas menjadi lawan Atsushi kalau permainanmu sangat jelek seperti itu."

JLEB

Kali ini tombak perang yang menusuk dada Kise. Si pirang membatu. Ia menahan air matanya sekuat tenaga. Hatinya terkoyak menjadi serpihan. Ia bodoh. Tidak mungkin Akashi menyukainya. Pemilik _Emperor Eyes_ itu tidak berperasaan. Jadi mana mungkin Akashi punya perasaan padanya.

"Kalian boleh pulang sekarang." Perintah Akashi, "lanjutkan latihanmu, Ryouta. Kau boleh pulang setengah jam lagi karena terlambat tadi."

Dengan tatapan prihatin, anggota _Kiseki No Sedai_ yang lainnya terpaksa meninggalkan ruang latihan. Mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk membantunya.

"Kise-kun, kami menunggumu di Maji Burger." Kata Kuroko mencoba memberi semangat pada Kise.

"Cepat selesaikan latihanmu, nanti kubelikan ice cream!" tambah Aomine.

"_Lucky item_-mu untuk besok adalah perban. Kebetulan aku punya banyak di rumah. Akan kubawakan besok." Saut Midorima sambil membenarkan letak kaca matanya.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menghabiskan burger jatahmu nanti, Kise-chin." Sambung Murasakibara.

Kise tidak bergeming. Kalau ia menoleh, pasti mereka akan melihat air matanya yang sudah tumpah. Si pirang membungkuk, memungut bola basket di dekat kakinya. "Arigato… Yosh! Aku akan menyusul secepatnya." balas Kise dengan nada ceria yang dibuat-buat sambil melempar bola ke dalam ring. Dan… meleset. Maaf dia gagal.

**.**

**Sweet**

**Lucciola Kim**

**.**

Nyatanya setelah 30 menit latihan, mood Kise masih memburuk. Ia tidak mungkin menemui teman-temannya dalam kondisi seperti ini. Lagipula tubuhnya seolah tidak ingin dihentikan. Jadi meskipun hari sudah petang dan dua jam sudah terlewat, Kise masih berada di dalam ruang latihan itu.

"Berhenti, Ryouta!"

Kise berhenti bergerak setelah bola meluncur melewati ring. Nada suara Akashi masih sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Ne Akashi-chi…" panggil Kise pelan tanpa menoleh kebelakang, "Yamette kudasai… Onegai." [Tolong berhenti, kumohon].

"Aku menghormati permintaanmu, Ryouta. Tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti." Akashi meraih salah satu bola di dalam keranjang lalu mendribblenya menuju ring kemudian melemparnya dan masuk. Sekarang Kise yang berdiri di belakang Akashi.

"Berhenti membuatku menjadi orang bodoh. Apa itu menyenangkan untukmu?" tanya Kise tertahan. Air matanya sudah meleleh.

"Tidak. Kau memang bodoh."

"Souka… Sekarang bodoh. Tadi tidak pantas dan jadi pengganggu," Kise mengangkat wajahnya, "LALU SELANJUTNYA APA?" teriak Kise.

"Kau memang menjadi pengganggu untuk Daiki. Kau juga tidak pantas untuk Atsushi..." Jawab Akashi tenang. Sang _Emperor Eyes_ membalikkan tubuhnya lalu berjalan menghampiri Kise dengan irama langkah yang teratur, "tapi Ryouta, kau bukan pengganggu untukku dan kau orang yang paling pantas buatku. Tapi kau memang bodoh."

Kise tersentak. Belum keterkejutannya hilang, Akashi sudah menarik kaosnya hingga kepalanya tertarik menunduk. Sesuatu yang lembut itu membungkam Kise. Akashi melumat bibirnya meskipun hanya sepersekian detik.

"Wakatteiru?" [Apa kau sudah mengerti?] tanya Akashi dengan tatapan dalamnya, "betapa bodohnya kau karena sudah meragukanku."

Dada Kise mendadak terasa sesak dan wajahnya terasa panas. Mungkin wajahnya sudah berubah warna menjadi merah sekarang. Akashi itu memang sadis dan tidak romantis. Tapi entah kenapa selalu bisa membuat wajah seorang Kise Ryouta berubah warna menjadi merah.

Akashi melepaskan cengkramannya di kaos Kise lalu berjalan menuju bangku tempat tas dan jaket Kise berada.

"Tapi Akashi-chi, apa tadi kau benar-benar tidak cemburu melihatku bersama Aomine-chi dan Murasakibara-chi?" tanya Kise sambil mengekor di belakang raja iblis itu.

"Iie [tidak]. Daiki tidak akan tertarik padamu, dia hanya menyukai gadis berdada besar dan kau tidak mungkin menyukai Atsushi yang punya wajah lebih jelek darimu. Jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir."

"Mou~"

"Cepatlah pergi. Aku harus mengunci ruangan ini dan mereka dengan bodohnya pasti masih menunggumu." perintah Akashi sambil menyerahkan tas dan jaket Kise kemudian berjalan pergi.

"Lalu… Kenapa Akashi-chi menyukaiku?"

Langkah Akashi terhenti. Mungkin itu pertanyaan yang polos dan sederhana. Meskipun begitu, Akashi harus berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk memutuskan akan menjawabnya atau tidak.

"Akashi-chi?" panggil Kise saat sang _Emperor Eyes_ tidak merespon.

"Karena kau manis."

Chup

Akashi tersentak saat si model tiba-tiba mengecup bibirnya, "Arigato, Sei-chi." bisik Kise dengan pipi merona sebelum dia berlari pergi meninggalkan Akashi yang mematung di tempatnya.

Bibir Akashi mengulas senyum tipis melihat sosok kuning yang berlari menjauh itu. Oh dia bahkan tidak bisa melemparkan guntingnya oleh perlakuan mendadak dari kekasihnya itu. Sekuat apapun menyangkalnya tetap saja, ia menyukainya. Biarlah untuk sementara kesadisan Akashi lenyap. Tergantikan perasaan hangat yang belum pernah dirasakannya selama ini. Kise Ryouta memang orang yang tepat untuknya.

**.**

**Sweet**

**Lucciola Kim**

**.**

**=epilog=**

At Maji Burger…

"Hoi Murasakibara, kau memakan jatah Kise!"

"Aku lapar Aomine-chin… Kise-chin lama sekali. Kapan aku bisa pulang?"

"Midorima-kun, apa kau sangat mengkhawatirkan Kise-kun?" tanya kuroko saat melihat satu box perban yang baru saja dibeli si hijau dari _konbini_ terdekat.

"Tidak. Aku hanya kebetulan melihatnya tadi, _nanodayo_."

"Kau tadi bilang punya banyak di rumah dan kau hanya membeli itu di _konbini_, Midorima. Jadi mana mungkin kebetulan?" sahut Aomine.

"Bukankah satu roll perban saja cukup? Kenapa harus membeli satu box, Midorima kun?" tanya Kuroko.

_Gleek_

Midorima memalingkan wajahnya, "Bukan berarti aku khawatir padanya, _nanodayo_... kesialannya terlalu banyak, satu roll tidak akan cukup untuknya." Ck, tsundere. "sampai kapan kita harus menunggu Kise?"

"Apa yang dilakukannya sampai jam segini?" tanya Aomine.

"Jangan-jangan Akashi-kun sudah memakan Kise-kun?

"…."

"…."

"…."

"Tetsu, sejak kapan kau punya imaginasi hentai?"

**.**

**Sweet**

**Lucciola Kim**

**OWARI  
Untuk yang sudah membaca hingga akhir, arigato gozaimasu #bow**


End file.
